Somehow, We Will Make it
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Antonio goes missing. He disappears without a trace, and over three months go by without any word. However, one day he is found, but not like anyone would have ever expected. As he heals from both mental and physical wounds, he relies heavily on the one person he really needs, Lovino Vargas.


It'd been about three and a half months.

Three and a half months since Antonio Carriedo disappeared, with absolutely no explanation.

Quite a few people took a hit from his disappearance. His two best friends, Francis and Gilbert, were never quite as cheerful without him, and they never acted as playfully or rambunctiously after he disappeared.

His large family felt emptier without him around. His little brother and sister kept asking what happened to "big brother toni", and his parents had to explain gently what had happened.

But one person had been shaken to the core.

Namely his boyfriend, Lovino.

Lovino had gone silent for days after the news of Antonio's disappearance. He only ate enough to barely survive, and the light was gone from his eyes. Antonio had helped him thorough so much, and Lovino had hoped for a long life with him.

After Antonio disappeared, Lovino wasn't sure if he could ever have that.

...

On the day of the passing of three and a half months, Lovino headed out for the forest that bordered the town that he met Antonio. It's where they met, where they fell in love, and where they planned to stay for a long time.

The forest was beautiful, with tall, thick trees with sturdy trunks and long extending leaves in shades of green, with a few leaves beginning to turn just the slightest bit red or orange in anticipation of late fall.

Antonio had often walked in this forest, as a stress reliever of sorts. Lovino accompanied him a few times, but he never walked these paths like Antonio had.

So he simply headed along the main trail, a thick path that curved only a few times. He walked along stoically, his hands stuffed deep in the front pocket of his dark green hoodie.

He had no real idea of where he was going, but he kept on anyway. He deviated from the main path at one point, taking a smaller trail that led deeper into he forest.

He had grown content with only hearing the birds chirping and his sneakers hitting the dusty path, so when he heard small noises of distress, he went alert.

It wasn't the sound of someone crying out, but more the sound of someone in great pain, not even able to call out.

Lovino paused and listened, following the small and broken sounds.

He eventually saw something that nearly made him vomit.

He dropped to his knees at the sight of...

Antonio.

_"No..."_ Lovino thought desperately.

Antonio was slumped up against a thick tree, his face battered and swelling, and his left arm completely _gone_ from the elbow down.

Lovino did vomit then. He coughed and wheezed in pain as the sight of his boyfriend filled his vision. Blood spilled out of Antonio's wound, too quickly to be safe.

Lovino crawled over to Antonio, looking around desperately for something to stop the bleeding. Antonio was only wearing a thin black tank top, so there was no good fabric to use.

Lovino looked down at his sweater and nodded to himself through the tears that sprang up in his eyes. He pulled the hoodie over his head and pressed it to the ripped up and bloody arm stump. He wrapped it around and fastened it the best he could, securing it so that the blood wouldn't drip onto the path below.

Antonio was still breathing, much to Lovino's relief, but it was sharp and too quick, and fading quickly.

Lovino held the sweater in place with one hand and grabbed his cell phone with another. He quickly dialed 9-1-1, his voice panicky and hoarse.

He waited next to the unconscious Antonio for what seemed like hours, though it was really only about ten minutes. The paramedics showed up, along with the police, and Antonio was pulled into the back of an ambulance. Lovino rode in the back with him, and the ambulance tore out of the forest while Lovino clutched Antonio's only remaining hand.

...

Lovino couldn't go any farther than the waiting room once they arrived at the hospital. Antonio was rushed into an emergency surgery that would attempt to repair his arm before any serious damage could occur.

Lovino sat with his head in his hands for hours, trying to imagine what could have possible happened to Antonio to put him in his current state? Someone or something had actually cut his arm off... The question then was _"why?"_

A doctor came out about four hours after Antonio was brought to the hospital, and he informed Lovino that Antonio had been released from surgery and had to rest. Lovino was told he could come during visiting hours in two days, but until then he could not see Antonio.

Lovino would have put up more of a fight if he wasn't so distraught and tired. His mind filled with all kinds of scenarios, from bad to terrible, to explain what could have happened to Antonio.

Lovino fell into his bed as soon as he got home, both his brain and body tired.

...

As soon as visiting hours rolled around two days later, Lovino was checking in as a guest at the hospital, desperate to see Antonio.

A nurse directed him to Antonio's room, and left Lovino to visit.

As soon as Lovino entered the room he saw Antonio under a thin hospital blanket, his usually deeply tanned skin a bit paler now, and his body a bit under muscled.

Antonio had a needle in his arm providing anti pain medication. Lovino's eyes caught the now sutured and sealed up arm stump, and the questions arose in Lovino's mind once again.

However, the fact that Antonio was safe, breathing and _alive_ was the most important thing.

Lovino nearly broke down into tears as he raced to the right side of the bed and pressed a kiss to Antonio's forehead, careful to avoid any of the light purple bruises on his face. He let his lips linger, and he realized just how truly happy he was to have Antonio back. In the panic of finding him nearly dead, Lovino had hardly realized that he had been missing for so long.

Antonio watched Lovino the entire time, and his soft green eyes kept themselves trained on him while he pulled away from the kiss.

Lovino stood, a bit nervous, wondering if Antonio had suffered memory loss of some sort. Did Antonio even remember him? Did Lovino kiss someone who saw him as a total stranger?

But one thing Lovino didn't expect...

Antonio smiled.

That huge, almost goofy grin that Antonio was known to have filled his face, and Lovino gaped at the sight.

Lovino couldn't even speak. He could only stare slack jawed at the most impressive man he had ever met. Smiling despite everything.

Lovino chuckled and placed a kiss on Antonio's lips. Their kiss was so welcome to the both of them, and they had both missed it so much.

"Hey, I've been in this bed all day. Can you help me up?" Antonio asked, shoving the blanket off of his body with kicks of his feet.

Lovino nodded and helped Antonio ease his body up, helping him to stand until he gained his balance.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist, his head falling on to his shoulder for a moment. He simply couldn't believe everything that had happened. The good or the bad.

Lovino pulled away and smiled softly. Antonio tried to match his smile, but his gaze fell down a bit and a frown played on his lips.

"Lovino...?"

Lovino's smile fell as well when he saw Antonio's expression.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will this be too much?" Antonio asked, glancing at his stump of an arm.

Lovino's eyes widened. "No! Of course not, Antonio, why would you think that?"

Antonio shook his head a bit. "I don't know. People will look, and they'll laugh, and they might harass you about it."

"Antonio, don't you dare think like that. I don't care what anyone else says, they aren't in control of either one of us. I don't care what you look like, Antonio, honestly. I don't care if you are broken, beaten and missing an arm. I love you anyways... I've missed you so much..."

Antonio managed a smile at that.

"I've missed you too..."

...

Two weeks after Lovino visited Antonio in the hospital, Antonio was allowed to return home, and Lovino stayed with him almost all the time to watch over him.

Late into a Saturday night, while the two lounged on the couch, Lovino whispered something he hadn't really felt right asking before.

"Antonio?"

"Yes?"

"What happened...? Why were you gone, and what happened to your arm...?"

Antonio sighed. It wasn't the easiest thing to talk about, but he knew if he didn't, things might build up.

"I was kidnapped... Kept hostage..." Antonio finally whispered back.

Lovino's hold on Antonio's hand tightened a bit, but he didn't speak.

"It was a matter of money... People found out about all of the money that my family has stored away, and they kept me tied up and they tortured me for information..." Antonio took in a slightly shaky breath. "I didn't end up telling them anything, and I heard them saying they planned to kill me and move on to someone else... but the day you found me I had tried to escape, and they caught me. So as punishment, they hacked off my arm and left me to bleed out and rot by that tree..."

Lovino noticed for the first time that tears had begun streaming down his own face as the story progressed. His Antonio had been beaten nearly to death, and Lovino hadn't been able to do anything...

Antonio's breaths were a bit faster paced, as he relived some of the awful memories.

Lovino couldn't say a word, he could only pull Antonio gently to his chest and kiss his forehead, as if it would fix all of his problems...

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..." Lovino said over and over, unable to calm his rattling nerves.

Antonio's body shook slightly as Lovino held him, but he felt warmer and more comfortable in the embrace.

"It's not your fault, Lovino... Not at all." Antonio assured him.

"I couldn't help you..."

"Nobody could have, nobody knew what was going on."

"I know but... I'm supposed to protect you..."

Antonio looked up and met Lovino's scared eyes. "Listen, Lovino... You have done everything for me, and I can never repay you. Don't doubt yourself, you're wonderful."

Lovino stayed silent. The thought of some jerk wailing on Antonio still invaded his mind and made him sick to his stomach, but Antonio's gentle eyes that bore into his made him feel better. If Antonio could relax, so could he.

Lovino nodded and leaned in to kiss Antonio's forehead. Lovino felt like he could stay in that very spot for the rest of time, and he would be okay with it.

...

With all of the memories to overcome, life would be rocky and scary in the near future._ "But"_, Lovino thought, as Antonio fell into a gentle sleep in his arms, _"somehow, we will make it though."_

* * *

A/N: well, hello once again! This is another sadder/angstier sort of fic, (it isn't too terribly cheesy, is it?)

Also, I noticed that I write a lot of spamano stories with major conflicts in them. I don't know why, but when writing emotional fics like this, they are usually a go to.

Anyways, this story is based off of a prompt from the tumblr blog "otpprompts". I saw this prompt and was instantly intrigued and I felt like I needed to write for it ASAP!

Okay, I believe that is it! As always, feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

-KayDubs


End file.
